Dreams Crushed, Hopes Renewed
by envy's flame
Summary: Risa sneaks out again to see Dark, she is shocked to find Dark with some one else. Will she be able to forget Dark so she can find love in someone unexpected? Oneshot, DarkDai RisaSato
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Well, this is my first one one-shot so be gentle please. ;. I was camping and I had brought about six volumes of DN Angel and then when I was reading the eighth one, this just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. So, enjoy!

XxXxX

Dreams Crushed, Hope Renewed 

By Envy's Flame

Risa Harada ran quickly through the streets toward the museum. She glanced at her watch. 'I have to hurry! It's almost nine o'clock!' Nine tonight was special because this was the time which Dark, the legendary Phantom Thief was to steal the Hana No Yume, the Flower of Dreams.

According to legend, it possessed the ability to grant the holder any wish. Even if it wasn't true, the Hana No Yume was very valuable. It was a small rose, made of crystal with an odd bluish tint to it.

With a burst of speed she finally made it. She stood with her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath. Still panting slightly, she glanced at the large clock tower that stood in front of the museum.

It was exactly nine. Which meant…

"He's got it! The legendary Phantom thief has escaped yet again!" A nearby reporter exclaimed to the cameras excitedly. A shadow fell on the crowd and everyone's head jerk up.

Dark flew in front of the moon, smirked at the crowd and held up two fingers in the victory sign. Held in his other hand was the Hana No Yume.

He then darted off into the night, his laugher trailing behind him.

'He's heading towards the park! If I can get there in time, I can meet him there!' Risa thought as she raced off again, fatigue forgotten in her excitement to see the love of her life.

She pushed her way through the crowd of people, trying to get to the street that led straight to the park. She nearly fell as someone pushed her back, yelling after her to watch whom she was pushing. Risa ignored this and pushed on.

Risa paused at the entrance of the park. 'Which way to go?' She looked around, as if a sign will appear out of nowhere pointing her in the right direction.

She gasped sharply, over to her right beyond the trees there was a soft blue glow.

'That's him! He's there!' she thought excitedly, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

She ran toward the trees, to a little clearing. Risa was about to burst from the trees when something stopped her in her tracks.

Dark was there alright, but something strange was happening. He was holding the Hana No Yume up and it was emitting the same soft light that she saw in the trees.

His eyes were close and his expression was peaceful.

Risa thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her, because there seemed to be little pinpoints of light floating in front of Dark. She was assured that her eyes her fine when the lights started to take on a shape. It was vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place it at the moment.

When the lights finally grew solid, Risa had to stifle a gasp. She knew who it was. It was her sister's ex-boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa!

'What the heck is he doing here and how did he do that?!' she screamed inside her mind. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Dark spoke.

"Told ya it would work." He smirked and lowered his arms, placing the small flower on the ground beside them. Daisuke seemed a bit surprised, as he looked himself over.

"Hmm…maybe I shouldn't have doubted you after all. I mean, I've been through weirder. But, are we completely separated?" The last bit held a bit of fear and uncertainty that didn't get missed by Dark.

Risa was frozen to the spot. She didn't understand anything now. Her mind was reeling with questions. Her eyes widened ever wider at Dark's next course of action.

He stepped closer to Daisuke and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"Of course not! We are still connected by our minds and souls. The only difference is that we have separate bodies." He assured Daisuke, his voice oddly soft and tender.

Daisuke visibly relaxed at this and responded by returning the embrace. Dark lifted one arm from around Daisuke to lilt the smaller one's head up. The red head blushed furiously as Dark captured his lips. The kiss turned more passionate by the second.

Risa couldn't watch anymore. She turned on the spot and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Hot tears blurred her vision and streamed down her cheeks, smudging the make up she wore.

Finally she couldn't run anymore. Clutch at the stitch in her side she slumped against a tree. The distressed girl drew her knees up and buried her face in her arm, sobbing all her anger, sadness and confusion out.

She was so distraught that she didn't hear someone approaching.

"Miss Harada? Are you alright?" A soft voice called to her. It startled Risa so much that she stopped crying. Her head jerked up nearly missing the other person face by inches.

It was Satoshi Hiwatari. 'What is he doing here?' she though distractedly.

"I'm f-fine." She stammered, her voice raw from crying.

Satoshi rummaged in his pocket for a moment and drew out a handkerchief, which he handed to her silently. She gladly took it. "Thank you Hiwatari-kun" she thanked him as she wiped away her tears and the smudged makeup.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him as she stood and brushed off her skirt.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could be asking you the same question," he countered.

Risa glared at him. "I wanted to take a late night walk and saw something that I didn't expect." She gave him a reason why she was out here. She left out the details on purpose. She didn't want to talk about Dark and what she saw right now.

"Hmm. Anyway, I guess I should escort you back home. I can't just leave you here alone at this hour." He glanced at her then turned away and started to walk towards the exit.

For some reason Risa had butterflies in her stomach. She had always felt a little strange around Satoshi. She had once told Riku, her twin sister but Riku suggested that Risa _liked_ him. Of course Risa denied it, saying that her heart belonged to Dark only. But now, since it seemed like Dark and Daisuke are together, maybe Risa could allow herself to see if she did have any feelings for Satoshi.

She pondered this as they walked out of the park and in to the street that led to her house. Risa was about to speak to him, when she heard a voice calling her name. She looked up the street and saw Riku running toward them.

"Risa! Where have you been! I've been worried sick!!" She cried as she ran up to them.

"Sorry Riku" Risa apologized quietly, her head bowed. "Hiwatari-kun was just taking me home." Risa glanced at Satoshi but his head was turned away. But she thought that she could see a faint trace of pink on his usually pale face.

Riku turned to Satoshi. "Thank you very much. She always sneaking out, never minding the worry she causes people." She shot a glare in Risa's direction.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Satoshi replied. Riku nodded and looked at Risa. "Come on, let's go home." Riku started back up the street. "Good night Hiwatari-kun!" She called over her shoulder.

Without really thinking about it, Risa stepped up to Satoshi and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Hiwatari-kun. Good night!" And then she started to run after her sister with out looking back.

If she had looked back, she maybe would have seen Satoshi touch his cheek with a big blush on his face and a surprised expression.

'Maybe there is hope in love after all.' Risa thought happily as she closed the front door.

XxXxX

A/N: Well, I'm done! A bit of fluff at the end, so I hope it makes people happy. Hope you've enjoyed it!!

**Ja Ne:p**


	2. Hello

Hello everyone!

I've had some people tell me that I should continue this one-shot. I don't really have any intention on continuing it, but if someone really wants to, they could finished it for me. I don't mind as long as you give me credit and if you tell me if your going to finish it.

I sincerely thank every one who has read and review. It really does mean a lot to me.

Love

Envy's flame


End file.
